creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Majin113
Welcome Hi, welcome to Creepypasta Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the They Go Deep page. Please be sure to check out all the Site Rules, as it is important to follow them. Violation of these rules will result in your account being blocked. Read some new pastas by checking out the Article Listing or browse by topic by checking out the Genre Listing. Look at what our editors have written at the User Submissions page. Do not forget to add any story you create/upload to the Article Listing. If, after 30 minutes from adding a page, you neglect to put that page on the Article Listing, you will receive a 1 day block as stated in the rules. This is not the same as adding it to the User Submissions page. If you upload OC (Original Content; something that you wrote instead of found on the internet), be sure to tag it with the Category:OC category AND add it to the User Submissions page as per the rules. If you mark a page as OC and do not add it to the User Submissions page, you will be warned first then blocked from editing for a day the next time it happens. The OC tag will also be removed. The same thing goes for putting a page on the Submissions and not tagging it as OC. This does not count as adding it to the Article Listing, though. This is an extra step for OC. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! LOLSKELETONS (talk) 05:21, August 31, 2013 (UTC) HI THIS MAY SEEM RANDOM BUT ARE YOU MAJIN PLEASE IGNORE THIS IF YOU HAVE NO IDEA WHAT'S GOING ON BECAUSE I DON'T EITHER AND QUITE FRANKLY I'M NOT INTO QUANTUM MECHANICS BUT IF YOU ARE CAN YOU TELL ME WHAT'S GOING ON THANKS Do you feel like a hero yet? 07:16, October 26, 2013 (UTC) WHOA THERE Paragraphs are good, but what you're doing is really not necessary. If you're going to put your bot-like editing speed to good use, please instead remove every page you can from the following categories: * First Person Narrative * Second Person Narrative * Third Person Narrative * Ambiguous Narrative thx LOLSKELETONS (talk) 07:57, October 26, 2013 (UTC) LOLLY IDK WHY WE"RE YELLING SHIT MY SHIFT KEY'S STUCK NVM OKAY USING CAPS LOCK NOW THIS IS BETTER AHEM SO SKELLY AMBIGIOUS AND SECOND I THINK ARE BOTH REMOVED ALREADY YOU SHOULD CHECK THEM CATS TO MAKE SURE ALSO YEAH OKAY HI MAJIN Do you feel like a hero yet? 08:41, October 26, 2013 (UTC) : K I DELETED THEM BUT YOU KNOW YOU COULD HAVE ALSO DELETED THEM SOKAY. LOLSKELETONS (talk) 08:51, October 26, 2013 (UTC) : SKELLY PLS : Do you feel like a hero yet? 19:41, October 26, 2013 (UTC) : I LIKE THIS SYSTEM.Gingergold (talk) 20:56, October 26, 2013 (UTC) : OKAY UPDATE I JUST CLEARED OUT THIRD PERSON NARRATIVE SO YEAH Do you feel like a hero yet? 22:06, October 26, 2013 (UTC) : I THINK THIS IS A GREAT SYSTEM. Gingergold (talk) 23:17, October 26, 2013 (UTC) UNFIN I'll tag it and if the author hasn't finished it in a week I'll delete it Do you feel like a hero yet? 01:16, October 28, 2013 (UTC) YES YES, YOUNG ONE SHAKE OFF THE GREAT SLEEP IT IS MERELY HINDERING YOU IN YOUR QUEST TO BECOME THE BATMAN I mean ok idk BUT YEAH SHAKE IT OFF ANYWAY Do you feel like a hero yet? 20:08, November 11, 2013 (UTC) Minor Will you for the love of Cthulhu mark ALL of your edits as minor. Not doing so will result in a site block. Prinplat [w:c:devOpen Source[]] 03:38, December 7, 2013 (UTC) : and ask them for a bot flag. Link this message to show I give approval. Prinplat [w:c:devOpen Source[]] 03:50, December 7, 2013 (UTC) Hey! I didn't think one of my pastas needed anything changed, but looking over your edit it does look a lot neater, so thank you for that. P.S. It's great to have you back! Are you going to re-apply for VCROC? - 16:05, December 7, 2013 (UTC) Thanks for chucking the artical into paragraphs , I'm not to good with english Petrov the russian 04:06, December 8, 2013 (UTC)PetrovTheRussian You seem to make a lot of edits. It's odd how many mistakes people have in there Pastas! Tully T. (talk) 04:25, December 8, 2013 (UTC) Can you please be more constructive with your edits. You seem to just be gaining edits for reasons I don't know why. I have had to fix some mistakes you've made. This is just a heads up, so you know. TheOperator' 16:53, December 8, 2013 (UTC) RERE: Yes, but you seem to have missed what I said. You have been making incorrect edits. example. The Gideons bible pasta. There are seven words in every Gideon's Bible, you know, the one they stuff in every hotel room. That can't be found in any other bible. was the edit you made but when he put the these - - around the text he ment ( ). So if you could maybe just slow down a bit and pay more attention it would be gerat. :D Also just some advice. Only use a 's when it's owner ship. Eg. Sam's bike is cool. Rollback App. I'm here. I would support both your Rollback and VCROC app! - 20:35, December 8, 2013 (UTC) Hello~ I've noticed all of your recent works and edits, and I must say, I'm surprised how much a single human can do. You're really insipring me to work more and edit more. Can't wait to see what else you've got in store for us~ Immortalxbeing (talk) 01:28, December 10, 2013 (UTC) why did you say to block mojohellyeah?MOJOHELLYEAH (talk) 07:50, January 6, 2014 (UTC)